


The Dark

by Poekiepoes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bluestar lives, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poekiepoes/pseuds/Poekiepoes
Summary: AU of the prologue of Bluestar's Prophecy/A Dangerous Path with the song ''The Dark''I'm not afraid of the dark.
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors)
Kudos: 5





	The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The song is ''The Dark'' by Beth Crowley. Check her out on Youtube! She's awesome and very underrated.  
> I don't own Warriors.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Lost One  
Tell me do you want to be found  
You caught me  
Moments before I hit the ground_

It wouldn’t be much longer before she ran out of air, after all, she was already worn out from running to the gorge and fighting the pack’s leader. She would die here.

_  
And I hear  
Voices screaming to run away  
Yet I see  
Not Black and white but silver and gray_

‘’Don’t give up.’’ She heard a male voice say. The voice was familiar. Oakheart. Her beloved Oakheart was here. He told her not to give up. She wouldn’t give up.

_  
I dont trust you  
But I want to  
Please dont let me fall_

She remembered the first time she met Oakheart. She hadn’t trusted him. Because he was from another Clan. She had learned she was wrong. She had learned she loved him.

_I gaze up at the midnight sky  
Can't find a single star  
There are times when I miss the light  
But I'm not afraid of the dark_

Oakheart guided her back to the surface. She swam. She could breath again. She was going to make it.

‘’Hold on Bluestar!’’ She heard him yell. Wait. That wasn’t Oakheart. It was her deputy and former apprentice: Fireheart. She saw him jump into the water to assist her. They were going to make it.

_  
I'm not afraid of the dark_

Fireheart wasn’t strong enough. She was too weak, Fireheart couldn’t swim for both of them. But she wasn’t afraid to drown. Goosefeather had predicted this. She didn’t understand it until right now. ‘’The water will destroy you.’’ He had told her. The water would destroy her. She wanted Fireheart to let her go, to let her drown, but she was too weak to tell him that.

_Your whispers  
Follow me when I try to leave  
I fight for  
A love that I dont fully believe_

Fireheart knew. She could tell he knew she wouldn’t make it. But he didn’t let go.

_  
In my heart  
You're a risk I'm willing to take  
But my head  
It's telling me there's too much at stake_

She saw two silhouettes swimming through the dark water. They were swimming with such grace, they must be RiverClan. When they came closer their objective became clear, they helped her. She resurfaced again. And with her burden gone, Fireheart could swim on his own.

_  
I dont trust you  
But I want to  
Please dont let me fall_

She saw their faces. They were her children, their children. Their Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They had come to save her. She would make it.

_I gaze up at the midnight sky  
Can't find a single star  
There are times when I miss the light  
But I'm not afraid of the dark_

She had abandonned them when they were kits, it had been the hardest choice of her life. She even lost her daughter, Mosskit. But her other children grew up save and loved, even though she wasn’t there. Oakheart had been there. She wanted to tell them how much she loved them.

_  
I'm not afraid of the dark_

She wasn’t in the dark water anymore. Her children saved her. Her Mistyfoot and Stonefur were with her. They talked to her, they forgave her.

‘’Thank you.’’ She told them. She felt weak, she would die here.

_  
I'm not afraid of the dark_

At least she was with her children.

_I gaze up at the midnight sky  
Can't find a single star  
There are times when I miss the light  
But I'm not afraid of the dark_

She survived. She made it. The water didn’t destroy her. She had one more life to make up for her mistakes. She would love her children. She would make sure they knew how much she loved them.

_  
I'm not afraid of the dark_

**Author's Note:**

> So Bluestar lives! Happy ending!  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
